warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lanka
magnética.}} La Lanka es un rifle de francotirador Corpus que puede ser desbloqueado a través del Laboratorio de energía en el Dojo. Siendo idéntico en cuanto a apariencia al retirado rifle Snipetron, la Lanka funciona de forma muy diferente, usando una mecánica de disparo cargado que realiza daño mediante presionar el botón de ataque del arma por 1.5 segundos. Este arma puede ser vendida por 7.500 . Características Este arma realiza daño . Ventajas:: *Tiene el mayor daño base de todos los rifles de francotirador del juego. **Se especializa en el daño , volviéndolo efectivo contra los enemigos Robóticos y Maquinaria. *** puede ser combinado con el daño de o para convertirlo en daño de o , los cuales son efectivos contra diferentes tipos de Grineer. Por otro lado, puede ser combinado con daño de para convertirlo en daño , el cuál es altamente efectivo contra los escudos Corpus. *El daño del disparo completamente cargado es muy alto. *Los disparos completamente cargados tienen un Atravesar innato de 5 metros. *Alta Probabilidad crítica. *Alta Probabilidad de estado. *Tiene la mayor capacidad de munición entre todos los rifles de francotirador. *Pinpoint precisión. *El Zoom incrementa la probabilidad crítica dependiendo de la intensidad del mismo, la cual incrementa en una proporción de +20%, +30%, y +50% respectivamente (el bonus no se acumula aditivamente con la probabilidad crítica de mods como Punto de impacto, se acumula aditivamente luego de ellos). **Haciendo Zoom al máximo y teniendo equipado el mod Punto de impacto mejorado al máximo permite al rifle Lanka el realizar críticos naranja. *Tiene el mayor tiempo de reinicio de combo entre todos los rifles de francotirador. *Puede utilizar el mod exclusivo para el Lanka Secuencia voltaica. Desventajas:: *No se puede crear una build elemental pura que consista en otros elementos debido a su daño innato, lo cuál vuelve al arma menos versatil en cuanto a la elección de daño. *Su daño no puede ser aumentado con mods de daño , de o de *El tiempo que demora el Lanka en llegar al objetivo puede hacer difícil el alcanzar a enemigos que estén a cierto rango, especialmente aquellos que suelen realizar movimientos erráticos (Por ejemplo, algunos tipos de Infestados, u objetivos pequeños tales como los Halietos) *Utiliza munición de francotirador, la cuál es una de las que aparecen con menor frecuencia. *Únicamente provoca 28.6% del daño por disparo completamente cargado cuando se dispara antes de ello. *Tiene un tiempo de carga de un segundo, a diferencia de otros rifles de francotirador, volviendo complicada la tarea de golpear enemigos en movimiento sin sacrificar daño, usando el Lanka sin completar la carga para poder golpear al enemigo. *El disparo sin apuntar es extremadamente impreciso. Notas *As with other weapons that deal Elemental Damage instead of physical damage, the Lanka's innate damage is added last in regards to elemental combinations. In order to create elemental combinations that require damage, you will have to position elemental mods as if there were an damage mod to the right of the bottom right mod slot. *Charged shots can be fired at 33% charge, sacrificing damage in exchange for Cadencia de fuego. *The Lanka has the longest shot combo reset time of all sniper rifles at 10 seconds, allowing it to maintain its shot combos longer. *The zoom bonus adds a flat +20/30/50 critical chance, applied after mods. With Punto de impacto at max zoom, you have a (25 * (1 + 1.5)) + 50 = 112.5% critical chance. *The Lanka's shots can be controlled by Ivara's Navegador. *Requires only 2 shots to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage bonus on the first hit if Multishot mods like Cámara dividida trigger a 2nd shot that also lands on the target. Consejos *Increasing the fire rate will reduce charge time. A combination of Gatillo veloz, Despedazar, and Aceleración vil can reduce it down to 0.36 seconds. Aceleración vil gives the greatest decrease per mod capacity. *Adding a rank 2 Fuego salvaje gives two extra rounds per magazine, a rank 4 Cargador deformado gives three. Combine both for a total of 15 rounds in the magazine. *It performs optimally at the edge of an open air map. *All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. **Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **Wall running or bullet jumping will not cancel the charge, but edge grabbing will. **Using a skill will cancel the charge. *The low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles can be alleviated in a few ways: **Using a fully-ranked Mutación de munición de francotirador will make all ammo pickups give between 1 and 15 sniper rounds, depending on pickup type. **Using the Carroñero de francotirador aura will make sniper ammo pickups give 25 rounds at max rank, instead of the usual 10 rounds. **Alternatively, Restauradores de munición de escuadrón can be used as needed. **The Carrier's signature Caja de munición ability can be used in place of consumables or valuable mod space on your weapon or Warframe. *Calibre pesado can be used on the Lanka with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by Cámara dividida however. *As of , the Lanka possess a very high innate punch-through, making Taladro metálico unnecessary while Despedazar becomes less effective. **Because of this, any Magnetizar d enemy will be hit multiple times by a single projectile. This can be very useful against bosses or heavy units like Bombarderos or Artillero Pesados. *Velocidad terminal can be used to increase shot flight speed. At max rank, it will increase the Lanka's fully-charged shot velocity to 320 m/s. Curiosidades *Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. *The Lanka bears a resemblance to the 'retired' Snipetron. *The Lanka is either a railgun or a coilgun. Two different real life weapon types that work by 'firing' projectiles using magnetism. **In real life, projectiles fired by either gun would be accelerated to incredibly high speeds, so the slow projectile speed of the Lanka's shots may be to balance out the Lanka's high damage and accuracy. **Given that the Lanka does not deal any kind of physical damage, it is likely shooting super-heated plasma projectiles accelerated using magnetic technology. This would also explain why the projectile's slow speed, as dense plasma does not follow the same ballistic principles as solid projectiles. *The Lanka is used by tripulantes francotiradores, El Sargento, Tripulante Anulador (as well as their corrupted counterparts), and La Secuencia Perrín Operativos. *The text near the bottom of the barrel translates directly to "Luksor Forge", implying a possible creator to the Lanka's production. *When aiming, a number of Corpus "words" can be seen in the reticle: **The Corpus text near the bottom of the scope overlay spells out 'MARTE', which might allude to which planet this weapon was manufactured on (which is supported by El Sargento, who was the boss of Marte and is armed with a Lanka). **The text immediately below the 'Distance to Target' indicator spells out 'DUD'. **The text below the Zoom Level indicator reads "ROYOT KON RO". **The text appearing and disappearing above the reticle, as well as that along the far righthand side of the scope spells out gibberish as "DFKJDHFKDSJ FJDKFHDS", and "DKFH KDYF ALKDSNFDK". Errores *The Lanka's projectile will shoot off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy, due to the length of the weapon's barrel. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 7 a 10 *El daño de disparo rápido aumentó de 150 a 200 *La velocidad del proyectil aumentó *La tasa de carga disminuyó de 1.5 a 1 *Zoom de segundo nivel reducido de 7x a 5x *Zoom de tercer nivel reducido de 12x a 8x }} Véase también *Snipetron, el arma retirada cuyo diseño inspiró al del Lanka. *El Sargento, el jefe que utiliza el Lanka. *Tripulante francotirador, las unidades corpus que utilizan este arma. *Anulador corrupto, las unidades corruptas que utilizan este arma. de:Lanka en:Lanka fr:Lanka Categoría:Investigación Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 8